


Have we met before?

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [181]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Leo is going to school like any other Tuesday and, among a rain of diamonds, he makes the most unexpected encounter.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [181]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Have we met before?

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> What happened is that during COW-T #10 one of the prompt was _Majo shojo/Majokko_ and I needed a new universe to write about all the usual characters, so of course I created six different ones. This is the first.  
> In this particular instance Cody is a magical girl (well, boy) and Leo is not.
> 
> written for: COW-T #10  
> prompt: Majo shojo/Majokko

It's a random Tuesday when it happens. Leo's got calculus and two very heavy hours of English literature. The most he expected from this day is a bad mark, certainly not a huge black cloud raining diamonds over Jackson Street, and above it a man in a purple billowy robe riding a dragon – or a stegosaurus, it's not quite clear.

The man is laughing maniacally at all the people screaming and running away as precious stones as big as a fist shoot them down one by one. There's no escaping from such a solid rain and as the number of victims raises by the second, the road is literally scattered with people whimpering and moaning in pain.

As if it wasn't enough, the man is holding a scepter – a long black thing with a tacky purple sphere on top of it – and he's using it to send golden bolts to strike down the few lucky ones that are running away.

The more Leo looks at the scene, the more it reminds him of an hallucinogen trip he had once after he and Adam had a couple of pot brownies at Annie's house. She was perfectly fine while they were chasing monsters in her living room. It was a weird night, but he remembers it fondly.

He would love to say the same now, but it seems unlikely since the man is driving – if that's even the word – the cloud down the road, getting closer and closer to him. “Remember my name, mortals!” The man shouts in a rumbling voice. “I'm the Glitter Master!”

Leo thinks it's a ridiculous name, but perfectly fitting for such a ridiculous man, who's clearly trying to terrorize the city with a handful of precious stones. At least, once this is over, they can pick all those up and use them to pay the damages this shit show is making. 

He's getting lost in his own thoughts – how many of these diamonds will be needed to repair everything? Would it be smart to let him go on a little longer to have more diamonds to pay for other things, taking advantage of this madman to give the city a little break from debts? – when a voice at his left screams “Watch out!” and something small and soft impacts against him, pushing him away before a golden bolt strikes the ground where he stood a second before.

When he opens his eyes, Leo finds himself lying on the ground with a cute boy straddling him – not the worst situation he has ever found himself into, all in all. 

“Are you alright?” The boy asks, looming shamelessly over him. He's got baby blue eyes and a bob of shiny black hair that perfectly frames his doll face. “The Glitter Master was about to turn you into a golden statue.”

Leo can hear the man somewhere in the background shouting how he will take this city down on its knees – his words almost drowned by the sound of diamonds dropping down like boulders over the crowd – but all he can think of is the boy in his lap. He's wearing a short chocolate brown skirt overall over a white shirt with puffy sleeves, and Leo can see a pair of equally puffy white bloomers underneath that skirt. On the frontal pocket on his chest there's a puff of what looks like whipped cream – or at least Leo hopes that's what it is. On his head there's a headband with two overgrown cherries hanging on the side of his face. 

Leo has never seen anyone looking so damn good in such a ridiculous outfit.

“I think I'm fine,” he murmurs, unable to tear his eyes off this heavenly creature that showed up from nowhere and apparently just saved his life. “Who are you?”

The boy smiles. He doesn't seem in a hurry to get off Leo and Leo would happily keep him on his lap until the city is buried under diamond and gold. “I'm Cupcake,” he answers, pointing at the silly cherries on his head, which, now Leo gets it, are meant to make him look like a cupcake. “And I suggest you to take cover. It's not safe here.”

“What about the dragon guy over there?”

Cupcake smiles again and Leo's heart goes boom. “Don't worry, I'll take care of it,” he says swinging the short baton with a cupcake on top that he's holding in his hand. 

“With what? A stick?”

But it's not a stick, at all. It's something worse, it's some sort of magic wand and Leo watches as Cupcake waves it around like a majorette and turns all the diamonds into cookies – there goes the plan to fill the city's coffers – which no longer hurt anyone. The Glitter Master growls at his own defeat and he disappears in a puff of glitter, screaming that he will be back.

For a moment Leo contemplates the possibility that he just dreamed everything, but the tons of cookies on the ground are a hard proof of the contrary. As the people around him try to make sense of what happened to them, he glimpses the hem of Cupcake's skirt as he turns the corner. He stands up and runs after him to thank him, but when he gets there, the boy is gone.

*

Later at school, the Glitter Master's attack is all everybody is talking about.

Leo has watched the couple of videos that are going around at least a thousand times, trying to catch a detail he might have missed, something that could tell him more about the mysterious Cupcake, where to find him for example, as he's determined to thank him properly. He's about to hit the replay button one more time when the teacher claps her hands. "Class, can I have your attention, please? I have an announcement to make." She waits for the whole class to be quiet and properly seated. "We have a new student. Say hello to Cody Petersen, your new classmate." 

Leo looks at the new guy – who is timidly waving his hand as a way of greeting them – and he thinks that those black hair and baby blue eyes look really familiar, but he couldn't say why. He's pretty sure he has never seen this guy before. As Cody seats down just a few desks from Leo's – daring only one look at him – Leo shrugs and goes back to his video.  
Maybe the new guy has just one of those faces.


End file.
